El destino que nos une
by Prashad
Summary: Despues de la primera temporada de TCR llegan al mundo de SCC, que este a su vez al final de la serie se encuentran con una nueva carta llamada las dimensiones viajaran con los buscadores de plumas para recuperarla entre los mundos
1. El encuentro

saludos este fic lo publique en el paraiso por si algunos tendrian duda, espero sea de su agrado nn y opinen si les gusto o no, etc, gracias nn viene siendo mi primer fic aqui y el segundo que publico en internet, bae!

Este fic es imaginación mía pero las series no me pertenecen son de las chicas clamp, ojala muchos lo lean y se tomen un momento de su tiempo para dejar comentarios y gracias por realizar mi petición quien lo haga.

--

Después de la primera temporada de tsubasa chronicles reservoir, tomo aquí mi fic donde los buscadores de plumas han decidido permanecer juntos hasta encontrar todas las plumas de sakura, donde han llegado a un nuevo mundo que hará que se encuentren con personas conocidas y nuevas por conocer.

Después de haber terminado su misión en el reino de outo y ¿? Por alguna extraña razón decidieron permanecer estar juntos por algún tiempo así que al llegar al nuevo mundo, por supuesto es Tokio donde todo esta tan tranquilo hasta que una luz muy brillante en el cielo apareció repentinamente y salieron unas personas de la boca de un pequeño y linda criatura mágica que tenia alas por la espalda de la criatura, así que fueron a dar al parque del rey pingüino.

¡Hemos llegado al siguiente mundo!-dijo la pequeña criatura al caer en la cabeza de uno de ellos que no andaba contento que tenia el cabello negro

¡Que crees que soy tu almohada o que!-dijo un joven vestido de Jinja que se mostraba muy molesto

¡Kurogane esta molesto porque no termino su batalla con seishiro y porque están vivos shaoran y fai!-dijo mokona sonriente y salto de la cabeza de kurogane para salir corriendo

¡Espera maldita bola de azúcar!-entonces kurogane empezó a perseguir a mokona

¡Ayuda mokona esta en problemas!-empezó a reírse

¿Y ahora en que reino hemos caído?-pregunto otro de ellos que usaba ropa de mago y con un aspecto muy sonriente y relajado con el cabello de amarillo claro.

No lo se, pero se siente muy tranquilo este lugar-contesto con un buen presentimiento la joven de cabello castaño un poco claro que usaba un vestido del reino de clow, su aspecto es el de una persona muy buena y sonriente

¿Sientes la presencia de alguna pluma mokona?- pregunto un joven al lado de sakura, tenia el cabello café claro y tenia un aspecto de confianza y alegre, usaba un pantalón café y una capa como tono verde oscuro una vestimenta que usa como arqueólogo en el reino de clow.

Mokona había sigo sujetado de las orejas y estaba muy sonriente-¡Ah!...mmm…-mokona se quedo quieta por un rato y le contesto seria-si pero es muy débil

Bueno ahora tenemos que buscar un lugar donde quedarnos y después buscaremos la pluma de sakura-dijo fai con su sonrisa de siempre.

Entonces vamonos-dijo kurogane

Mientras tanto en la casa de los kinomoto sucedió algo distinto, antes de sentir la carta sakura y tomoyo se encontraban haciendo un pastel cuando sucedió

¡Sakura! ¿Lo sentiste?-dijo una criaturita en forma de león con alitas

Si lo he sentido-dijo con seriedad una chica con cabello castaño oscuro y corto, tenia puesto un pantalón negro y una sudadera amarilla.

¿Qué sucede sakura?-pregunto otra chica de cabello color entre gris oscuro y largo que le llegaba a la cintura, usaba un vestido azul cielo y unos zapatos de tacón que le combinaban muy bien.

Es una carta nueva, creí que ya no habría mas ¿kero me ocultas algo más aparte de la última carta de la esperanza?

No sakura esto es muy raro

¡Genial ahora voy por tu traje sakura!-tomoyo se emociono mas y se quito la bata

Tomoyo no es momento para eso

Pero sakura te veras preciosa con el traje que te había preparado para el concurso de cocina de este sábado, al menos úsalo para hoy ¿si?

Eh…esta bien pero en cuanto regrese solo voy a investigar-se quito la bata

Muy bien te acompaño-tomoyo sonrió y tomo su cámara

Sakura es mejor que investiguemos

¡Si kero!

Mientras en la escuela ¿? Se encontraban caminando shaoran, mei li y eriol de regreso a sus casas cuando de repente sintieron la presencia de una carta

¿Qué significa esto?-dijo al sentir la carta se sorprendió, un joven de cabello color café oscuro y usaba una playera verde claro con un pantalón café y unos tenis

Eriol ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto una chica de chongo de tono entre azul marino y negro que le llega al codo, usaba su ropa china de color rosado

No estoy seguro de esto, es muy raro yo solo recuerdo que clow creo las cartas que tiene sakura y otras que tiene shaoran-dijo un joven muy serio de cabello tono azul marino que tenia puesto un suéter negro con un pantalón del mismo color. Al notar su seriedad decidieron ir a investigar

Mientras los buscadores de plumas caminaban y apenas estaban saliendo del parque del rey pingüino shaoran recordó haber olvidado algo.

¡Ah!...-se quedo pensando

¿Qué sucede shaoran-kun?-pregunto sakura y todos pararon

Creo que olvide mi espada cerca del árbol donde esta una estatua de la figura de un pingüino, iré por el no tardo

¿Qué es un pingüino?-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Espera shaoran-kun te acompaño

No te preocupes iré corriendo quédate con los demás

Si pierdes tu espada no eres capaz de portarla-dijo kurogane

Lo siento no volverá a pasar-dio media vuelta y se fue

En ese momento, un joven con cabello negro y alto, tenia el uniforme de su escuela puesto, corría al lado izquierdo suyo un joven con el cabello entre plateado y gris que también portaba su uniforme de la escuela, antes que lo sintieran caminaban de regreso a sus casas hasta que lo sintió uno de ellos y empezó a correr-¿yuki que sucede?

Es otra carta, vamos pronto-de la nada ellos llegaron al parque del rey pingüino y se detuvieron al ver al grupo de buscadores de plumas, ellos a su vez voltearon y se vieron cara a cara

Parece ser que ustedes no son de este lugar-dijo yukito viendo a fai

Y parece ser que ustedes no son normales-le contesto fai a yukito

¿Sakura?-pregunto touya, aunque pensó (/ ¿será sakura o se parece? Es mas alta y su ropa no la había visto nunca/)

¿Hermano?-sakura dudo y pensó (/ es idéntico a mi hermano del reino de clow pero… ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre si cuando lo vi en otros mundos con yukito el sacerdote no me conocían?/)

Entonces kurogane se coloco enfrente de sakura y estaba listo por si fueran a luchar, y al ver la acción de este, se previno si lo atacaba y le pregunto-¿Qué relación tienes con sakura?

Kurogane a su pregunta de touya le respondió-¿y como es que la conoces?

¿Qué?-se sorprendió-¿dime eres sakura?-miro a la chica

Si-se quedo sorprendida

Y touya se sorprendió aun mas-¿acaso la conoces?

Así es nosotros viajamos con ella-respondió mokona junto a los brazos de sakura

Mientras shaoran iba por su espada y la tomo, kero se le acerco y le hablo fuerte-¡¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?!

A la sorpresa de shaoran-disculpa no te conozco

¿De que hablas y porque tienes esa ropa?

Te estoy diciendo que no te conozco-intento razonar con el

Y luego llegaron sakura y tomoyo-¡shaoran!-le grito sakura

Esa voz es de la princesa-murmuro

¿Princesa? ¿Quién?-seguía dudando kero y volteo a los alrededores

Shaoran ¿Qué sucede?-al mirarlo se quedo pensando (/ ¿y esa ropa?... pero…se ve mas alto, pero si apenas lo vi esta mañana/)

Shaoran al ver a sakura se quedo pensando también (/la princesa no me dice shaoran, y no se pudo haber cambiado tan rápido o acaso crecí o talvez me habré confundido con otra persona idéntica a ella/)

Creo que me están confundiendo con alguien

No se que esta pasando pero no es shaoran li ¿verdad sakura?-se encontraba con su cámara grabándolos

Es cierto el no es así, entonces…-sakura se exaltó y le pregunto-¿acaso eres alguna carta?

¿Qué?-dijeron al mismo tiempo kero y shaoran

Del otro lado del parque corrían shaoran, mei li y eriol, como sakura no entendía nada dio unos pasos atrás y choco con shaoran así que se confundió aun más-¿shaoran-kun?

¡Sakura que haces aquí con estas personas!-shaoran se percato de que estaba mas alta como a su altura y sus ojos no eran como sakura kinomoto de entusiasmo sino de confusión y nunca le decía kun al final de su nombre.

Sakura ¿Qué sucede contigo?-pregunto mei li

Esperen no creo que ella sea sakura kinomoto

¿Qué?-se sorprendieron shaoran y mei li

Continuara…

--

Bueno esta historia la acabo de crear y creo que será algo larga, serian tan amables de dejarme un comentario de si les gusto o no les gusto ya que esto es mi imaginación y se parece a alguna es pura coincidencia xD. Ojala muchos me visiten.


	2. No es coincidencia

Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de TCR y CCS, espero sea de su agrado y me dejen algún comentario si es posible, muchas gracias por aquellas personas que me han estado esperando para realizar este fic nn asi podre subirlas mas rapido o.o

/

_Segundo capitulo_

Esta vez se movieron a un mundo donde probablemente pueda obtener algo mejor que solo reunir las plumas de esa niña, fei wong reed-dijo la chica mirando al hombre, que se encontraba mirando un espejo que reflejaba el parque pingüino

Tienes razón, es mejor obtener esa carta junto con la pluma, podré obtener el poder de cruzar las dimensiones-se levanto de un sillón

Mientras en el parque pingüino…

Todos se encontraban divididos, y muy confundidos, no sabían el motivo por el cual se encontraron tan de repente. En ese momento apareció una luz muy brillante en el cielo en el cual aparecía un ángel con unas grandes alas, tenia el pelo de color azul pálido, usaba una bata larga, su piel era muy blanca como la nieve y no se le notaba muy bien su rostro por aquella luz tan brillante, intento despegar en medio de ellos ya que se encontraban atraídos por aquel ángel, fei wong reed dio una señal para que atraparan a aquel ángel tan hermoso que podía viajar entre las dimensiones.

¡Mekiop!-dijo mokona y abrió sus ojos-¡¡shaoran es la pluma!!

¡¡Sakura es la carta!!-grito con fuerza kero

¡¡Si!!-ambos respondieron

Shaoran y sakura corrieron del lado del rey pingüino, ambos intentaron llegar a donde se encontraba aquel ángel, cuando llegaron los aliados de fei wong reed para arrebatarles al mismo tiempo la carta y la pluma de ambas sakuras. Salieron de la nada y rodearon al ángel, unos intentaron atraparla mientras que otros se acercaban para eliminar a sus contrincantes, sakura libero su llave y empezó a llamar sus cartas sakura, shaoran empezó por su lado peleando contra ellos, kero tomo su forma de kerberos y se quedo al lado de tomoyo, shaoran tomo su espada y tomo unos pergaminos usando su magia, yukito tomo la forma de yue, touya se quedo al lado de la princesa, mokona, mei li y eriol, mientras que kurogane y fai decidieron acercarse para luchar mejor.

Sakura usaba la carta espada, pero se distrajo y un enemigo le llego por detrás-¡cuidado sakura!-gritaron tomoyo y kerberos sin poder hacer nada

¡Ah…!-cerro los ojos y en unos segundos los abrió y vio a shaoran deteniendo el ataque y que remato con una patada

¿Estas bien?-pregunto shaoran

Eh?...si, muchas gracias-le agradeció sakura con una calida sonrisa

De nada-al verla le dio nostalgia como sonreía la princesa antes de perder sus recuerdos, con una calida sonrisa, también se distrajo un poco en la pelea y voltio repentinamente y apunto de ser cortado por unas garras lo cual cerro los ojos y puso su brazo enfrente, y unos segundos después miro al frente- ¿Qué paso?

Estamos a mano-dijo sakura mandando al enemigo por el cielo

De acuerdo-respondió

¡¡Aaaahhhh!!-grito tomoyo, kerberos no se pudo liberar de los enemigos

¡Tomoyo!-grito sakura sin poderla ayudar

En ese momento kurogane los derroto con su katana y se quedo al lado de tomoyo-¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto kurogane, al darse cuenta que era idéntica a la princesa tomoyo de su reino

Muchas gracias-respondió

Fai y yue peleaban pero se veían uno al otro, así que solo veían la fuerza de ellos e intentaron salvar al ángel que buscaban para ambas saturas. Ambos tuvieron que trabajar juntos para poder atraparla, pero el ángel se libero y escapo moviéndose muy rápido y pareciese que abriera un portal y entro en el, desapareció en frente de todos y la pelea termino y todos lo aliados de fei wong reed desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

Al terminar la batalla todos se miraron unos a otros y se reunieron para platicar mas a fondo de lo que estaba pasando.

Sakura corrió para llegar con tomoyo muy preocupada-¿estas bien tomoyo? ¿Te hicieron daño?

Me encuentro bien sakura, gracias a la ayuda de este joven-le enseño a sakura al joven, pero noto que era muy serio y le extraño que una persona como el pudiera salvar a tomoyo

¿Princesa se encuentra bien?-pregunto preocupado el chico

Si, no te preocupes-contesto la chica

¡Mokona también esta bien!-grito

¿Y tu quien eres?-pregunto kero regresando a la forma de un peluche de felpa, acercándose a mokona

Mokona salio de los brazos de sakura y se acerco a kero-yo soy mokona ¿y tu quien eres?

Yo soy kerberos un guardián ¿Por qué mi dueña se parece a ella?

Porque en otras dimensiones hay personas idénticas pero viven de distinta forma

¿Pero entonces que hacen aquí?

Buscamos los recuerdos de sakura

¿Las que?... ¿no te entiendo?

¿Que?-todos los de ccs, no todos se sorprendieron al escuchar hablar la bolita blanca de ¿sakura? ¿A cual se refería? ¿A que se refiere con recuerdos?

Un momento, no entiendo ¿veo doble o hay dos sakuras y shaoran?-dijo confundida mei li al verlos

Con esta impresión, decidieron todos hablar con calma y arreglar sus ideas, y llegaron a la conclusión de que algo reo estaba pasando en ese momento.

¡Genial ahora soportare a dos mocosos!-dijo kero muy molesto

¡Kero, compórtate!-dijo sakura

Tiene razón el peluche de felpa-dijo touya

¡Hermano!

¡¿A quien le llamas peluche de felpa?!

Touya…-dijo yukito, después de la pelea junto a yue

¿Pero que haremos con estas personas? Serias peligroso que volvieran a aparecer y ellos no tengan a donde ir-dijo shaoran li

Llévenlas a mi casa-contesto tomoyo

¿Estas segura tomoyo?-pregunta sakura

Por supuesto, es como un favor por salvarme la vida-sonrió tomoyo-y también por ver a la princesa sakura tan linda como tu sakura-empezó a emocionarse

U, Apenas te conozco princesa, mucho gusto en conocerte mi nombre es sakura kinomoto-se acerco e hizo como una reverencia

Ah…igualmente sakura yo soy la princesa sakura del reino de clow-igual hizo una reverencia

Tu eres shaoran li ¿verdad?-pregunto shaoran

A si es-respondió shaoran li

Mucho gusto en conocerte- le extendió su mano

Ah…igualmente-le dio su mano

Hola mi nombre es yukito, gusto en conocerte y espero nos llevemos bien-dijo yukito con su sonrisa de siempre

Si igualmente yo soy fai-sonrió y se extendieron las manos-Touya y kurogane solo se miraron con una mirada de rivalidad

Vaya esto si que es gracioso, encontrarse a uno mismo-respondió fai con su sonrisa habitual

Pero tú no te encontraste con tu otro yo-dijo kurogane molesto

Es cierto, pero me gustaría verme a mí mismo

¡Mokona también le gustaría verlo!-grito con alegría mokona

Eriol se quedo pensativo y dijo-creo que esa carta fue creada por la unión de sakura y de la princesa, que por causas del destino tenían que encontrarse cara a cara

Es cierto, pero esa carta sakura parece haberse unido a la pluma de la princesa sakura, formando a lo que tengo entendido "la dimensión", desapareció como si cruzara otra dimensión-dijo yukito

Eso parece ser, pero tendrían que ir por esa carta por las dimensiones-dijo touya

¡Iremos por la carta!-dijo sakura kinomoto con entusiasmo

Pero para buscarla tendrían que ir con nosotros-respondió shaoran

Iremos por la carta-respondió shaoran li

Pero…si nos acompañan, cada quien pagara el precio por la carta y por viajar con nosotros a los distintos mundos-dijo fai muy serio

¿Qué precio hay que pagar?-pregunto tomoyo

Eso depende de yuuko-respondió mokona

¿Quién es yuuko?-pregunto mei li

Creo que el mago clow, la conoció-dijo eriol-lo recuerdo

Si yuuko conoce a ambos magos clow, y ambos la reconocieron como una mujer capaz de cruzar dimensiones y enviar a la gente en distintos mundos-contesto mokona

¿Pero que tipo de precio pide yuuko?-pregunto sakura kinomoto

Ella suele pedir algo muy valioso de la persona que la entregue como pago-le respondió mokona

¿Sakura de verdad iras tras esa carta?-pregunto su hermano

Por supuesto-le contesto la chica

_Continuara…_

--

Vaya al fin el segundo capitulo, espero les haya gustado mucho, dejen comentarios porfa (cualquier cosa, un punto de vista, una reclamación o un consejo, no importa ¬¬), me da gusto que les interese mucho este fic, espero sigan apoyándome y siga este fic de cómo lo empecé a como lo terminare, nos vemos a la próxima .

Por cierto antes de irme por completo despues de viajar por los mundos de clamp que tengo pensado en cual van primero xD me gustaria saber en que mundo les gustaria que fueran los buscadores de plumas y los card captors?? no se puede ser chobits, x1999, angelic layer, reathyeart, etc! o.oU creo que lo escribi mal, sugerencias y si hay alguno que no conosca me lo mencionan y yo lo veo y me embaso para relacionarlo en la historia, vale? se cuidan n.n

BYE!


	3. Una decisión

Konichiwa!!

n.n gracias por pasarme a leerme el fic TT y por sus comentarios realmente me hicieron que me emocionara y si aqui les dejo este fic aunque en este capitulo la princesa sakura esta realmente confundida al verse desde otra vida paralela con shaoran kun, o.o kawai!! Las series que aqui se presentan no son mias ni me pertenecen son fics que retomo de las chicas CLAMP...disculpen el rollote xD

ººººººººººººººººº

¡Hola!

El siguiente capitulo aquí esta, mejor no los entretengo mucho y pasemos al siguiente capitulo de TCR y CCS ya k estas series no me pertenecen son de las chicas clamp y estoy muy contenta de hacer este fic a mi gusto, entren a leer……

Después de aquella batalla que tuvieron contra fei wong reed, los buscadores de plumas y los de CCS han decidido partir al siguiente mundo, pero aun no saben el precio que deben pagar a yuuko por ir a otros mundos, por la carta que se le ha nombrado "la dimensión", aun no saben tampoco los peligros que podrán pasar en el viaje es una decisión que deberán tomar de vida o muerte, puede que no vuelvan a regresar de nuevo a su mundo, esto es algo que inquieta a los Card captors.

Como apenas se habían conocido, se reunieron en la casa de Tomoyo para poder conversar mejor sin tener ningún problema, Touya y Yukito regresaron a la escuela ya que pronto sonaría el final del descanso para la entrada a clases extras. La madre de Tomoyo no se encontraba por cuestiones de trabajo y volvería el lunes por la tarde como lo había dicho, así que todos entraron y se sentaron en la sala principal, en la mesita que estaba en medio se hallaban unas bandejas llenas de golosinas, de esas que le encantan a kero.

¡Pastel de chocolate!-grito el pequeño peluche en forma de león, aventándose a la bandeja de golosinas

¡Kero compórtate!-le dijo enojada sakura

T0T ¡al fin!-decía kero muy emocionado abriendo muy grande su boca para que entrara el pastel casi completo pero en cuando la cerro, se percato de que el pastel ya no estaba donde lo tenia, abrió sus ojos y vio a una criatura mas grande que el en frente suyo, tenia unas migajas de pastel en la boca y al verlo le pregunto muy sorprendido-¡¿te comiste mi pastel de chocolate?!

A lo que la criaturita le respondió- 0 pues si estaba muy delicioso-al escuchar esto kero se enfado y ya se le notaba fuego por los ojos

¿Tu que eres?

Soy mokona

¿Qué es mokona?

Mokona es mokona-ambos se miraron y les salía un corto circuito, a los invitados les salio una gotita por la cabeza ya que nunca se imaginaron ver un encuentro con dos criaturas mágicas ¿y todo por un pastel?

Mokona cálmate por favor-intento calmarla shaoran

Kero tu también cálmate-lo intento sakura pero no hubo respuesta.

Todos se quedaron mirando como las dos criaturas mágicas empezaron a comer con una velocidad increíble, ambos habían hecho un concurso de haber quien comía más golosinas, pero ambos se llevaban el mismo paso ninguno de ellos retrocedía o se adelantaba, Tomoyo muy emocionada tomo su cámara para grabar los momentos de kero vivía con una nueva amiga mágica.

Kero tienes una amiga-dijo Tomoyo muy contenta sosteniendo su cámara

¿Tu crees?-dijo mei li algo confundida

Bueno cambiando de tema-Eriol paso de una sonrisa a una expresión seria-sobre la carta que apareció apenas ¿Quiénes irán en ese viaje?

Todos se quedaron pensativos por un rato, sakura decidió hablar de una manera seria-yo soy la responsable de ir por esa carta que atraviesa las dimensiones

Yo iré contigo sakura-dijo kero con la boca llena-claro y Yue también-siguió comiendo-¡¡oye eso era mio!!

¡Era tuyo!

En tus sueños bola de arroz-siguieron comiendo hasta llegar a un punto en que ya no podían mas comer, al parecer ambos empataron y se acabaron todo quedando muy redondos sobre las bandejas.

Vaya es increíble como comieron-dijo shaoran li

Ambos empataron-dijo tomoyo sonriendo

¡Se han acabado todo!-dijo mei li muy sorprendida

Al parecer ese bollo blanco no es lo extraño aquí-dijo kurogane

Pero parece ser que ambos se llevan muy bien-dijo fai con su sonrisa típica

¿Y tu como sabes? Ni siquiera comparten lo que comieron-kurogane se molesto

Es como tú y yo kuropon

¿Qué dices?

Tomoyo sonrió y dirigió su cámara a ellos, a lo cual se acerco-tiene usted razón joven Fai

Es verdad-se acerco mei li y sonrió junto con Tomoyo viendo como kurogane se enfadaba

¡¿Qué?!-siguieron discutiendo, mientras que en el otro lado se encontraban conversando del tema que tomo Eriol.

Yo iré contigo sakura-contesto tomoyo muy cerca de sakura kinomoto

¿Tomoyo cuando te acercaste?-se exalto-pero estas segura de enfrentarte a los peligros y…

Si-antes de que terminara ya había aceptado

¿Estas segura Tomoyo?

Yo también iré-dijo shaoran li muy decidido, ambas voltearon a verlo

¿Seguro shaoran?

Si no te preocupes, además no quiero que te suceda nada, no puedo dejar que le hagan daño a la persona que mas quiero en la vida-dijo shaoran mirando a los ojos de sakura y ella se sonrojo y lo abrazo con ternura, tomoyo seguía con su cámara grabando la escena que ella veía con ternura, shaoran al verlos recordó el motivo por el que viajaba con sus compañeros solo por la persona que el quería aunque ella no lo recordara.

En cambio la princesa le llegaban muchas preguntas y confusiones en su cabeza al ver la escena y su mirada se quedo perdida entre sus pensamientos (/En este mundo en donde encontré mi yo de otro mundo, sakura kinomoto conoce a shaoran li desde hace tiempo, pero…ellos se quieren, su sentimiento es mutuo, pero yo en el mundo de clow no recuerdo a shaoran kun y el viaja conmigo en busca de mis recuerdos aunque no lo recuerdo antes y a el le parezco conocida pero ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo? ¿Qué sucede? No entiendo nada…/), quedo muy confundida, shaoran lo noto y se preocupo.

¿Le sucede algo princesa?-no le contesto y Tomoyo se acerco y le pregunto por el.

¿Se encuentra bien princesa sakura?

Eh?...-saliendo de sus pensamientos ella no escucho lo que dijo shaoran ni Tomoyo lo cual llamo la atención te shaoran li y sakura

Le sucede algo princesa-le pregunto sakura preocupada, al ver la reacción de la princesa de confusión se entristeció, se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano-no se preocupe todo estará bien-le dio una calida sonrisa y la princesa al notarlo hizo lo mismo para no preocuparla.

La princesa se levanto y con una expresión de entusiasmo-haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no serles una carga, no se preocupen-al notarlo sonrieron todos

Se que las cartas sakura las protegerán a ambas, ya que a pesar de ser la reencarnación del mago clow, ambos mundos donde estuvo clow no querría que les pase nada malo-Eriol sonrió ante sakura kinomoto y la princesa sakura.

En el reino de clow, mi padre fue el mago clow y puedo darme cuenta que su parecido con usted es idéntica a la de mi padre.

¿Fue tu padre?-dijo muy sorprendido shaoran li

Pues aquí en Tokio mi padre es el señor Fujitaka

¿Qué?-se sorprendió shaoran

Yo soy pariente de clow-dijo shaoran li

Y mi padre es el señor Fujitaka-dijo shaoran

Vaya que gracioso se oye-dijo Tomoyo grabándolos

Probablemente fue el destino de que ambos se conocieran, pero con distintas formas de vida-dijo Eriol

Kurogane se acerco a la plática-pues en mi reino en Japón la princesa que protejo es Tomoyo y tiene un gran parecido a ella-kurogane la señala con la mirada y ambos se asombran al notarlo

Eso explica lo de aquella batalla cuando nos conocimos-concluyo sakura

Tomoyo se alegra y toma la mano de sakura-sakura eres toda una princesa en otro mundo y te ves preciosa aunque no estemos juntas y yo soy toda una princesa de Japón, me gustaría conocerme al igual que conocí a ambas sakuras-sakura se asombro con la mirada de tomoyo a ella, pero después cambio a una expresión de emoción a mucho entusiasmo-pues viajare con ambas saturas y las grabare en mi cámara como en mi corazón-se acerco a la princesa y enfoco su cámara para solo verse en la imagen la princesa y shaoran.

A lo cual a sakura, shaoran y mei li les saliera una gotita en su cabeza lo cual pensaban ambos (/"nunca cambiaras Tomoyo"/)

Y tu fai alguno de nosotros somos te parecemos familiares-dijo mei li muy emocionada

Mmm…pues no ninguno-sonrió y mei li se decepciono

Bueno entonces concluimos este tema-dijo shaoran li

Los que irán a buscar la carta que harán ¿les dirán a sus padres o se irán sin mencionar una sola palabra-eriol pregunto muy preocupado del tema

Todos se quedaron pensando y shaoran pregunto-oye Eriol pero cuando atrapemos la carta nos transportara hasta este mundo sin problemas regresaremos como nos iremos

Si, pero…pensaron en que los transportarían a esta dimensión en que tiempo, podrían llegar al pasado o al futuro

Al oír esto se quedaron mudos y no sabían como regresar-la única forma es pedirle a la carta que regresen a este mundo como volvieron pero necesitarían una gran cantidad de poder y ese poder no esta a tu altura sakura, dime ¿iras por la carta?

Sakura se quedo pensando y aunque muy triste, no sabia que hacer-…-no respondió, muy confundida se encontraba si no obtenía tal poder ella nunca volvería a Tokio a ver sus seres queridos, eso se lograba una vez si ella al usar esta carta perdería energía y tendría que esperar algo de tiempo para poder volver usar esta carta ¿cuanto tiempo se necesitara para no equivocarse y llegar a donde viven?

Shaoran se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano con una sonrisa le dijo-no te preocupes yo se que la decisión que tomes será la correcta-intento animarla y la miro a los ojos.

Y ella asintió con la cabeza, por su expresión de shaoran se animo y dejo caer unas lágrimas en sus ojos verdes y dirigió su mirada a Eriol-me arriesgo Eriol se que lo lograre, no importa como-y se seco sus lagrimas hasta quedar con un gran entusiasmo

Eriol se alegro, confiaba en la dueña de las cartas sakura que encomendó en su vida pasada

Si tu vas yo voy contigo sakura-sakura sonrió al notar que shaoran se preocupaba por ella, pero todo cambio cuando se le aventó encima de shaoran un peluche muy grande.

¡¡QUE VAS CON QUIEN!!-se dirigió al rostro de shaoran el guardián, aunque estaba muy grande y pesado logro volar con una velocidad impresionante

¡Espera…!-no lo dejo terminar

Todos se alegraron, así que se pusieron de acuerdo reunirse el sábado para el concurso de cocina en la escuela Tomoeda en la que concursaran sakura y a ver quienes colocare en el concurso de cocina, el premio lo pondré en el siguiente capitulo y mientras Tomoyo le pondrá un traje diseñado por ella en este concurso.

CONTINUARA….

ººººººººººººººººº

Bueno eso es todo, espero les haya sido de su agrado y comenten si o no les gusto, que le agrego a la historia, me falto algo, cualquier cosa ya que así mejorare el fic……de antemano gracias por leer estas líneas…gracias……

y disculpen mi demora sigo aceptando series de recomendacion para su proximo viaje de los buscadores de plumas y los card captors...

sayonara!!


End file.
